


same

by angxxl



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ricky - Freeform, angxxl, cap - Freeform, capricky, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Você sente isso? Sente todo o meu amor por ti? Cada coisinha que eu faço tem um pouquinho de ti, hyung. Você transborda em mim.soft as fuck
Relationships: Bang Minsoo | C.A.P/Yoo Changhyun | Ricky





	same

Changhyun pensou que sua paixão secreta fosse resultar nisso, o menino estava parado na frente de seu hyung, este o olhava com uma expressão assustada e surpresa. Chang respirou fundo antes de, finalmente, tomar coragem para mostrar seu amor repreendido em seu peito.

  
  


— Hyung! Eu não suporto mais, tudo em mim fala para que eu lhe diga o que eu sinto. Tudo! — o menino de cabelos castanhos disse baixinho, sua face estava corada e em seus olhos pequenas lágrimas se formavam — Você deve estar assustado, mas eu tenho que terminar. Sabe, hyung, eu sempre senti algo por ti, desde a primeira vez que eu foquei meu olhar em ti! Você nem tinha essas tatuagens, mas mesmo assim era belo. Você era uma tela em branco que com o tempo foi pintada em preto, vermelho e sentimentos.

“Você deve estar pensando que eu estou brincando, mas não. Eu amo cada pedacinho de ti, Bang MinSoo. Eu amo sua voz rouca e, mesmo assim, melodiosa, amo seu cabelo negro, amo quando você usa aquelas regatas folgadas que me deixam apreciar sua pele acobreada e toda riscada. Amo suas tatuagens e seus significados, amo sua risada. Ah, hyung! Eu amo quando você ri. Seu sorriso alegra meu dia, só de te ver sorrir eu sinto um sorriso nascer em meus lábios.” Changhyun havia dado um passo para mais perto de seu hyung, o mais novo pegou a mão alheia e a levou até seu peito, mais precisamente um pouco para o lado esquerdo do peito.

  
— Isso, hyung, é por sua causa. — Chang disse baixinho apertando os dedos longos do mais velho, sentia seu coração bater forte e rápido pela proximidade, pelo toque e por ser **ele**.— Ele sempre fica assim quando te vê, quando você está perto e quando eu penso em ti. Pensando bem, meu amor por ti transborda e se você deixar eu quero te mostrar. _Quero mostrar como posso te fazer feliz, quero mostrar como meu amor por ti é o mais puro que se pode ter._


End file.
